monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrena Tides
Syrena is the sweetest, funniest and most innocent girl you could meet, many rush to judge her as an easy girl for her daring way of dressing, but the reality is that this girl doesn't do it on purpose, in her meirmaid community is common dress with little clothing, unfortunately in the terrestrial world the monsters see it a little different, in adding with her extreme awkwardness, which many monster interpret that she is flirting, in the end the only thing that I will say is anything that happens is just a coincidence or accident and even bad luck, Biography Personality She is sweet, funny and very innocent, she is new to the terrestrial world, she is an exchange student from the depths of the ocean and is barely adapting to the new world. I can define your personality with 6 words: Sweet, Inocent, Soft-Spoken, Determined, Compassionate and Emphatetic Syrena is innocent in the sense that she doesn't understand the local customs, the jokes or comment about her, although many people call her "bitch" because of her dress, she isn't willing to change her traditions by ignorant monsters that dosen't understand the Mermaid culture, she simply pretend that dosen't understand their comments to avoid conflicts. She is quite a naive and although this trait of her personality causes many adore her, finally play against her since many take advantage of them, over time she has learned that she can't trust all the terrestrial monsters. She has a determining personality, she will never let anyone stop her from achieving her goals and she is quite sure of herself she says what she thinks, no matter what others think, her comments sometimes her comments are out of place confusing those present but other times they are quite right, in the end, everyone loves her for her extreme sincerity Appearance She has long purple hair, which fits perfectly in the shape of Beach Waves, big blue eyes, her ears have 3 beaks and between them there are membranes, the upper half of her body is covered by her blue skin, her lower half is covered by pink scales and has a pair of fins similar to its fins when it has mermaid tail, finely, between its fingers it also has membranes like fish fins She likes to wear fresh clothes, crop tops of seashells, shorts or short skirts, because she feels very hot while on land, in the ocean the weather is cool, but on land it is quite dry and extreme, she also likes to wear kimonos from silk to cover your delicate skin from the sun, while it is cool, likes to wear heels to keep your feet away from the heat of the earth. History Syrena lives in the Atlantic Ocean, near the Bermuda Triangle, in a clan of sirens with her mother and her aunts, she originally attended a school at the bottom of the ocean along with other marine creatures, but decided to go to exchange Monster High to get to know a little more the terrestrial monsters, since the world of the surface has always been intriguing. Upon entering Monster High, she quickly became friends with Olympia's Medea, because both share Greek heritage, besides Medea defended her when 4 boys were harassing her, since then they have become inseparable and Medea is the one who protects her from stalker boys Relationships Family Who are their parents? Do they have siblings? Other Relatives? How are their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Syrena's pet is Goldie a Goldfish Retriever, named Goldie half dog and half fish, he understand perfectly wahy Syrena feels to have to different halves, like she saids is half swimmer, half adventurous and complety cute! Like Syrena, he can bread underwater, in the ocean have a fish tail and her body is covereded compley with scales but in land he looks like and ordinary dog, only that his fur is more sparkly than other dogs and have a.... strange ears Syrena rescue him when he went down alone in the depths of the ocean, Syrena gave him shelter in her house and fed him, since then Goldie and Syrena are insperabal, so much so that she decided to follow her to the surface Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * This are a Monster High OC made by Andydorinka * This oc are a Monster High version of Shellynne Mermaid , a EAH oc made also by Andydorinka